


A Long Awaited Moment

by PaganWitchIsis



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWitchIsis/pseuds/PaganWitchIsis
Summary: A hot and heavy one shot with Amon and Robin. it's been some time after the end of the series and the two are on the run from Solomon. finally awakening, Amon decides to spend his life with the woman he never admitted to.





	A Long Awaited Moment

This story is a one shot concerning Amon and Robin after the demise of the factory. Please read and review.

Three hundred and twenty years have passed

Since the coven sank in the dark.

Renewed feelings.

A rebirth of things to come.

Compassion.

Only he who has chosen them can aid

In the fulfillment of fate.

 

Time went agonizingly slow as they traveled from city to city. Those long months that transformed into years. Never were they safe, never were they secure. Amon drove to the ends of the earth, from Italy to Greece, the pair traveled. Since the demise of the factory, Solomon headquarters deemed Robin and Amon a national threat so now they we on the run. From what? Fear. No one received word from the video Zaizen aired to them that day, no one but them and Miho knew of its words. The hours on the road seemed endless as time knew no bounds. They traveled often, never staying at a place too long. Thanks to Michael who kept in constant contact, the pair knew of safe locations as well as the efforts of their former employers.

"Amon. Do you think we could sleep in a bed tonight? We've been sleeping in the car for the past four days and my back is sore." Robin inquired, sitting in the passenger side of the black Mercedes.

"Were? We can't stay at a hotel, we can risk them recognizing us. All our effort would have been in vain if someone alerted Solomon." Amon stated, clicking on the turn signal to move onto the exit ramp. " I would like to but we can't risk it"

"It's been three years. No one will remember and even if they did, Michael always been there for us. He knows of ways to help us in case any new information turned up."

"Which doesn't mean we should be dependent of him."

Failing to convince him otherwise, Robin crossed her arms and stared outside the passenger window. How many times has she wished she could ride in this very car with Amon, now she can't get leave of it.

"You want a bed right?"

Alerting her attention, Robin looked in his direction. Was he giving in?

"Hai"

Amon pulled the car on to a dirt road and drove forth for another twenty minutes before placing the car in park and shutting the engine off. Stepping out, Amon ushered her to follow his actions. She stood up and stretched her legs, and gazed at the object of there destination. There was a small hut just fifty yards away.

"This was my mother's retreat. She came here when her powers became too much…before she killed for fun."

Robin was unsure of how to respond, Amon rarely talked about his past and childhood let alone his mother - the very reason why he loathed witches so much.

"Come on Robin"

Things were well organized in the quaint home. It hasn't been used in years yet it remained clean. There was a basic kitchen and bathroom, along with a bedroom with a single bed.

Robin was so relieved to have a relaxing shower, it has been far too long. Things grew late in the hour, as Amon had stepped forth from his bathing.

(ring, ring)

Amon searched for his cell phone and placed it to his ear. Robin watched as his face lost color and he scurried around the room to throw together the meager belongings they brought with them. Robin rose from her seat and searched his face for answers. Amon ended his call and grabbed Robins wrist, dragging her outside.

"Amon what…"

Her half asked question was answered with the sounds of gunfire. Agents were on their trail. They reached the car uninjured, climbing in, Amon pressed his foot to the accelerator and took off. He cleared the surroundings of agents, not caring if they got out of the way or not and plowed through vehicles. That is until they brought out a vehicle so large, it stopped them in their tracks. The Mercedes was totaled. Agents were surrounding them. They were cornered.

"damn" Amon muttered. Robin used her craft as best she could but the agents were firing Orbo. They were unaffected by her craft. Amon couldn't really explain the next few moments. The agents enclosed them and yanked Robin for the car. They placed Orbo to their heads. Amon changed.

Amon felt…different. The next thing he was aware of was of the agents, clutching their heads in pain. What was going on? It was then he realized that he could leaf through their memories like a book. Amon had awakened. He could control the minds of others.

"Very interesting" he muttered as he took hold of Robin. They stole an agents car and sped off. It wasn't until hours later that they traded the car for another. Who knows if there was GPS in the vehicle but he wasn't going to take chances. He almost lost his life today…he almost lost Robin.

Amon lost his tailgaters as he took back roads and unknown paths to ditch them. They were in his domain now, he grew up on these roads as a child. Amon took a quick glance at robin, they needed a break. He sped off to the south side of town, a place he went to as a child to escape his problems. It was his play land as a child but his sanctuary now as an adult. The place was small but well hidden. He should know, he built it many years ago to escape his horrible father and killer of a mother. The place seemed to be fine, even after all these years. Robin seemed confused, they hardly spoke after the incident.

"Robin"

She looked up from the floor and stared at him. " yeah"

"About earlier"

"what did you do to them?"

"You knew?"

"I inferred"

"I'm not sure." Amon went inside the dwelling with her and stretched. Taking a few paces, he grew closer to her " I think it is better if I showed you"

In seconds, Amon could read her every thought and was projecting his thoughts into her own mind. A confirmation of his new ability.

"you awakened!" In joy, Robin encircled her arms around the man's neck in an embrace. Amon couldn't help but smile. So much bliss even in the face of death and permanent paranoia. He drew his arms around her waist and squeezed gently. A lot changed since those years at Solomon. A lot. Robin was no longer a child but a woman. She was eighteen. Amon hadn't failed to notice the little differences from back when she first met him. She matured physically and Amon was finding himself liking those distractions.

On impulse, Amon tilted his head slightly and claimed her lips. In surprise, Robin stayed still, neither accepting or declining the showing of affection. Pulling back, she stared at him in confusion. He wasn't going to apologize. Amon confronted himself with the truth long ago when Touko first inquired. It was the very same day they decided to not see each other anymore. Amon admitted to Robin, in his kiss, his true feelings. He was not ashamed. Amon turned his head to look out the window, if she didn't want him then fine, he can deal with that, so long as she didn't abandon him. He merely glanced out the window before Robin brought him back to her. She placed her hand gently on his cheek and returned to kiss…or at least she hoped that was what she was doing. Amon was the first person she ever kissed or had an emotional connection to. At first, it also scared her but she quickly got over denial and accepted her fate as well. Amon drew in, claiming her back as the two were soon basking in the taste of each other. Gently, Amon flicked his tongue over her lips and mumbled "Open up".

On cue, she did as she was told and they took each other in, deeply. Robin moaned slightly, she never felt such pleasure. And from such a simple gesture. Her hands roamed his chest, searching for a way in. She slid her hands under his shirt and felt the coldness of his skin. Amon placed his hands on hers and pulled back.

"wait"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Amon smiled "No. I just wanted to talk to you first is all."

Amon grabbed her wrist and brought her to the bedroom. He took his twin bed from his house when he was building it and placed it in his sanctuary, more than enough room for two. He sat down on the edge and told her to do the same.

" Do you remember the day you were working for Harry? When you and Dojjima were undercover in one of our missions?"

"yes"

"well, when you came to my car to give me the food Harry told you to bring, I was on the phone with Touko. We broke up. The last thing she asked me before I answered you though was ' Are you in love with robin'."

She waited intently, not believing her ears. Was Amon confessing?

"I said yes."

She sat lost for words. He admitted he loved her. Amon, the man who had seemed to swear off emotions.

Smiling, she sat on his lap and said;

"I began to find out I was in love with you too at that point. I was very jealous of Miho and the others. You choose them over me, your assigned partner. I felt like you just left me, like I wasn't needed. You were so cold to me that I…"

Amon silenced her with a kiss. He drove his tongue in and out of her mouth as he laid her down on the ancient mattress. Pulling back he muttered "never again" and returned to ravaging her mouth with his. His scent became intoxicating as Robin wrapped her arms around him. Her nails gently tapping at his shoulder blades. She felt as is she was on fire, her body craved his. His masculinity was domineering and powerful. He smelled of the earth. Earth and Fire, she chuckled to herself. His lips left hers and soon began to wander. Frightened, Robin pulled back a bit and concerned Amon.

" What's wrong? You don't want to go though with this?"

"no, not that. I was just surprised is all."

Amon smiled. "You're in for a lot of surprises then"

Gently, Amon rocked his hips against hers. The friction took it's toll on the young girl as her hips met with his forcefully. Amon's lips took multiple trails, leaving the girl squirming with pleasure.  
"Amon!" She cried out a countless number of times. All it succeeded in doing was inflate his hardened arousal. Pulling back, Amon stripped himself of his shirt and bent down to unbutton Robin's attire. She was still afraid but she knew he wouldn't harm her. Amon didn't stop until the young maiden was naked before him. His arousal intensified. He hadn't slept with a woman in three years and yet here was the woman he lusted for, naked and waiting for him.

Amon began to remove his slacks when Robin's hand intervened. She took hold of his pants and looked up at Amon. Sitting up, she unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. His erection was showing through his boxers. Amon licked his lips and muttered "It's ok if you don't want to do this"

Ignoring his comment, she slid his pants and boxers to his knees. His erection shown before her, her eyes widened. This was the first time she ever saw what a man had under his slacks. It was…interesting.  
"You can touch it if you want"

Robin slowly reached her hand forward and grasped his shaft. Amon let out a gasp. It felt good, he hadn't felt that in so long. Taking the reaction in, Robin Moved her hand up and down his length, practically making the man fall over in pleasure.

"Oh, Robin!" Amon gasped out.

Robin looked up and smiled. Amon wasn't sure what she was planning but didn't need to be psychic to know she was up to something. She took his length in her mouth and began to nip at his head. The pleasure almost made him scream. He didn't realize how much more pleasurable it was to make love to the person you loved. It was never like this with Touko, never. Amon began to rock his him slightly and found he couldn't hold back any longer. Amon freed himself from Robin and laid her down. Nipping at her neck he muttered "This is going to hurt a little bit. I'll try to make it as painless as possible"

Robin braced herself as he slid into her. It wasn't painful at first, just uncomfortable…until he thrust himself in her. She would have yelled if Amon wasn't claiming her mouth, her nail drove into his back. It hurt! Eventually the pain subsided and all she felt was pleasure. She found herself begging for him to enter her faster and harder until she could bear no more. They climaxed together and laid together. Embracing each other they slept. There would be more problems and running, but so long as they were together. They would deal with anything.

"I love you Robin"

THE END! What do you think?


End file.
